


Of (Money) Monsters and Men- Alternate Ending

by LaughingThalia



Series: Of (Money) Monsters and Men [2]
Category: Money Monster (2016)
Genre: F/M, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7267036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingThalia/pseuds/LaughingThalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>--ALTERNATE ENDING TO OTHER FIC.--</p>
  <p>--Thousands if not millions of people had been watching Money Monster when he had a gun held to his head by a presumed crazy guy. He had begged pleaded with those people to buy shares that were worth less than $9 and people sold their stock instead.--<br/>---How much was a life worth? A lot.---<br/>----How much was his life worth? Apparently not much.----</p>
  <p>-Patty finds him with some scotch in one hand and a gun in the other.-<br/><strong>---Alternate ending to my other Money Monster fic. It basically picks up almost right where the other one ends.---</strong></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Of (Money) Monsters and Men- Alternate Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate ending to my other Money Monster fic. It picks up almost right where the other one ends.

_He heard a sound coming from outside “I’m going to give half my money to Patty, Lenny and all the rest of the crew who stayed here when there was a freaking bomb and the other half will be split between my kids collage fund and a charity of their choice. Now I’m going to put this bullet in my brain and it’s going to be on the news and it will trend on Twitter and maybe people will mourn and maybe people will call me an attention seeking faggot for doing this and than, in a couple of days, a week, a month if I’m lucky, people will forget I even existed and I’ll fade into history the way so many do. And Patty, the wonderful Patty Fenn will be the only one who will actually cares."_

“Who's there? I'm armed and ready to shoot I swear to God!”

“Patty?” Lee slurred drunkenly “Patty it's just me calm down.”

“Lee? Oh thank God, I don't really have a gun.”

Lee smiled at her as she made her way into the studio. His hazy mind making him momentarily forget why he was even there until Patty's eyes dropped to the table. Or more specifically the gun in his hand resting on the table. “Uuum.” He remembered why he was here, _to shoot a suicide video and then kill himself_

“Lee what are you doing?” She asked warily

Lee couldn't exactly tell her the _truth_ but in his inebriated state he found it hard to come up with another excuse. “I just.. I uuum.... I was...” He couldn't find any words.

“Lee you weren't going to...” She looked at him questioningly as if she suspected what he had been doing he looked down into the cup of amber liquid swimming in his glass “you weren't going to kill youself were you?”

He opened his mouth to rebuff her, to tell her _'of course not, I love living!'_ but no words came he couldn't even look her in the eye.

She turned around, running her hands through her hair “God Lee! Why?” She caught sight of the camera light signifying that it was on “You were filming?” Her eyes widened and she spun around “You were filming a suicide video weren't you?”

He sighed, defeated “you always knew me so well.”

“Why? Lee why would you even try to do this? You have people that _care_ about you!”

“I have _one_ person who cares for me Patty! Three marriages and one kid later and you're the only one who gives a damn about me in the world!”

“Other people care about you Lee! There's Ron he got shot for you!”

“He got hurt _because_ of me I doubt getting shot was his goal!” He stood up angrily, swinging his gun around. Patty flinched but she never backed down.

“Bree told me the police were going to shoot you, she was terrified something would happen to you because she _cares_ ; Diane Lester risked her job and her relationship for you; Lenny got into a small elevator with a man with a gun and a bomb simply because you asked him too. Matty cares, Sam cares. The whole crew care Lee. People care about you.”

“Then why Patty. WHY DID NO ONE BUY THE DAMN STOCK!? Eight dollars Patty! Eight dollars to save a life, to save _my_ life.”

“They don't know you Lee. They don't know you like I do. They don't matter. They're selfish pricks.”

“I'm a selfish prick.” Lee visibly deflated 

“Lee, just give me the gun and we can talk about this.” She slowly reached forward, careful not to startle him, like she had seen on TV.

“I'm not crazy Patty, I'm not going to just flip out and started shooting.”

“Well it's really hard to believe that when you came here to shoot yourself in the head.” He rolled his eyes but handed her the gun. She placed it in the back of her jeans, again like she'd seen on TV. She had never owned a gun, never even held one before, she briefly wondered if the safety was turned on and if it would go off in her trousers if it wasn't. She ignored her worry about the gun and instead walks around the table and hugs Lee.

Lee is still for a moment, he wasn't used to being hugged (outside of meaningless sex) even by Patty. After a few seconds he wrapped his own arms around Patty, making sure to keep his hands high up on her back away from the gun (and her butt).

“I really do care about you Lee.” She said sincerely

“I know. I'm sorry for this.” Lee kissed her softly on her forehead. It was completely platonic, something he hadn't had with a woman in a long time. He didn't have any other female friends, he didn't have _a lot_ of friends actually.

“Anytime Lee. Anytime you want to talk you can come to me. I don't care if it's one o'clock in the morning or four o'clock at night you only have to call.”


End file.
